yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Malefic
Malefic monsters, Sin in Japanese OCG - with the "Sin" part of the name always written in English, are an Archetype of cards which were introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time and used by Paradox, and are corrupted versions of existing cards. Paradox, who plays the Malefic Deck, claims that these cards are to be the most powerful cards in history, due to the fact that they aren't bound to Normal Summoning rules. These monsters allow for a large amount of cheap power to be summoned rapidly from the hand, as their only summoning requirements are removing from play their original version from the Deck (or Extra Deck). The only monsters known in this Archetype are "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Malefic Stardust Dragon", "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", and "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", corrupted versions of their non-Malefic Counterparts; as well as 3 unique monsters, "Malefic Parallel Gear", "Malefic Paradox Dragon" and "Malefic Truth Dragon" Most of the monsters in this Archetype are corrupted monsters, so all of them are DARK Attribute Monsters. They all have mechanical-looking pieces of their body which are made of a mix of white, grey and black metal, including wings and face-plates (and, in Malefic Stardust Dragon's case, knee and torso plates). Their faces have masks similar to that of Paradox, with the right side black, the left side white and line patterns that cover the eyes ("Malefic Cyber End Dragon "also has its far right head black and far left white. Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon are the only Malefic monsters whose right eye is not covered by their masks.). Also, each one is the counterpart of a Dragon monster (with the exception of "Cyber End Dragon", who only resembles a Dragon). The remaining three monsters look very similar, but are purely as such instead of partly. Nearly all Malefic Monsters are Special Summoned by removing from play their original form from the Deck or Extra Deck (in the Movie, they are instead sent to the Graveyard). They appear to share three aspects with the Earthbound Immortals: Both archetypes consist of DARK attribute monsters, only one of them can be on the field at a time (in the Movie, they don't have this effect) and destroy themselves if a Field Spell is not present. They also have an effect in common with the Machine Emperors which prevents other monsters you control from attacking (in the Movie, they don't have this effect either). The first two Malefic Monsters, "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon", had no effects besides the aforementioned ones. The third, "Malefic Stardust Dragon", offers support to the theme by protecting Field Spell Cards from destruction by card effects. The fourth, "Malefic Truth Dragon" is able to Special Summon itself from the hand or Graveyard and allows other monsters you control to attack, as well as destroying all opponents monsters when it destroys something by battle. In the Movie, "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" retained its original form's Piercing effect, while in the OCG is has no effects besides the standard ones, as with the first two. In the OCG, "Malefic Parallel Gear" allows you to use 1 Malefic monster in your hand for a Synchro Summon, and Malefic Paradox Dragon when summoned can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from either players' graveyard. "Malefic Paradox Dragon" and the movie version of "Malefic Truth Dragon" both have their own effects; and "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", is unique both for allowing a player a choice of what monster to remove from play (Rainbow Dragon OR Rainbow Dark Dragon), and allowing them to remove said monster from play from the Hand in addition to the Deck. In the trailers shown before every episode are nine face-down cards. The first 5 were "Malefic" monsters. However, the latest monsters revealed did not appear to be a "Malefic" counterpart of any known monster. The sixth one is "Elemental Hero Neos Knight", while the seventh is "Junk Gardna". However, the eighth monster is "Malefic Parallel Gear" and the ninth and final monster is "Malefic Paradox Dragon" used by Paradox in the movie. The Malefic monsters have also appeared in alternate versions of the FREEDOM and -OZONE- animations that used footage from the film. There are also 3 Malefic Spell Cards and 4 Malefic Trap Cards, all of which have their names written all in English, but in their original names (as in Sin, not Malefic). The seven Malefic Monsters shown in the previews and the seven Spells/Traps in the movie could be references to the Seven Deadly Sins. Playing style This Deck is based on removing from play monsters from the Extra Deck and Deck, so "Different Dimension" Spell and Trap Cards are useful. Because most of the Malefics are Dragons, one can run "Burial from a Different Dimension" and "Dragon's Mirror", or at least Side-Deck them. If your opponent still manages to defeat your Malefic monsters, you can use cards like "Return from the Different Dimension" or "Dimension Fusion" to summon the non-Malefic monsters, in order to create an alternate beatdown strategy. Since most monsters needed to summon "Malefic" monsters need to be in the Deck, "Card Trader" or "Lighten the Load" can be used to return necessary cards to the Deck. Field Spell Cards which can prevent their own destruction (such as "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" or "Magical Citadel of Endymion"), as well as cards like "Field Barrier", are pivotal to a successful Deck ("Malefic Stardust Dragon" will help with this)."Terraforming" can also help by searching for a Field Spell. Although Malefic Stardust Dragon will lose its positive effect, "Skill Drain" will negate the negative effects of the Malefic monsters and allow them to stay on the field even without a Field card, which makes all Malefic monsters great beatstick assets to a Skill Drain Deck. "Axe of Fools" will have the same effect as "Skill Drain" on any one Malefic monster, and also give it a 1000 ATK increase. Weaknesses The easiest and quickest way to defeat this Deck is to activate "Imperial Iron Wall", which would make Malefic monsters unsummonable. And, since your opponent won't have that many low level monsters in their Deck, your opponent will probably have a clear field for quite a few turns. Since you'll probably have an equal amount of Malefic monsters and their counterparts, each draw you take can effect the usefulness of your hand. So another way to defeat this Deck is to force your opponent to draw. Cards such as "The Gift of Greed", "Cup of Ace" or "Dark Bribe", will force your opponent to draw card(s) from their Deck. As they have more card(s) in their hand, their Malefic monsters' effects might not work because the original (non-Malefic) card might be in their Hand. You can also use effects from monsters like "Chainsaw Insect","Morphing Jar" or "Destiny Hero - Defender" to force your opponent to draw cards. Since the Malefic monsters need the original cards to be in the Deck, Deck Destruction cards such as "Needle Worm", "Gravekeeper's Servant", and "Doom Dozer" can be useful. "Dark Designator" and "Respect Play" can be a good combo. If your opponent controls a Malefic monster, and they have one in their hand, you can use "Dark Designator" to add the non-Malefic version to your opponents hand, so they can't remove it from their Deck. This combo, however, will not work with "Malefic Stardust Dragon", "Malefic Cyber End Dragon, or "Malefic Truth Dragon", so "Dragunity Knight - Trident" is your best bet. Also, since they need Field Spell Cards you can activate "Field Barrier" when no field spells are active to keep them off the field and giving your opponent more useless draws. Category:Archetypes